


Celebrating Birthdays

by Lux_Et_Tenebrea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, M/M, World of Ruin, mentions of Noct, there's a ring involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Et_Tenebrea/pseuds/Lux_Et_Tenebrea
Summary: A birthday gift for Tumblr user ronsenburg. Birthdays and the gifts they bring with them. From Prompto's side and Ignis' side.





	1. Side: Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> Written for   
> Ronsenburg  
> By  
> LuxEtTenebrea  
> Happy Birthday @ronsenburg ! Sorry I took a million hours, and I`m also sorry that the last part goes all over the place. I hope you enjoy this Promnis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's first gift to Ignis, and the first time he falls in love.

 

 

 

 

  
The first time he celebrates Ignis’ birthday is maybe A few months after he befriends Noctis. The party is formal and awkward. He’s a duke, it makes sense. Prompto felt stiff in the pair of black pressed trousers Noctis afforded him. The button-up shirt he wore was also black, but with a touch of silver in the form of the Scientia crest. It was hot and uncomfortable, even though Ignis’ birthday was on the 7th of February. Only just approaching the climate of spring.

 

The people were all lords and ladies, and felt out of place and awkward. Yet, at least Noctis and Gladiolus’ presence made it bearable. He’d placed his small present amongst the large assortments of fanciful gifts, and felt his freckled cheeks glow.

 

Would it be enough? It didn’t seem so and the blonde was about to pick it out of the pile but Noctis managed to drag him away, to instead engage with Iris, Gladiolus, and himself in a game of “who wore it better.”  
  
  
When it came time for the presents to be opened, the blonde could feel his throat constrict. Every box unwrapped proved to be an assortment of decadent delights. Jewelry in the form of fine rings, and necklaces. Cookery made of porcelain with the man of the hours’ name carved in fine script along the handles. Clothing from Altissa’s finest labels. Everything Prompto couldn’t afford with his measly allowance.  
  
  
Noctis had given Ignis a tiny custom made skull on a thin fine platinum chain, both brushed to look dark and aged. The advisor seemed grateful and amused by the gift putting it on. Gladiolus had gifted the man a pair of daggers that looked crystalline and caught the light in a prismatic fashion–distracting yet deadly. Iris’ gift was a set of black gloves, the leather soft and delightful to the touch. The top of them had what looked like diamond studs encrusted over every inch of the surface, and sparkled just as beautifully as the daggers Gladio had given the man–a set, it seemed. A perfect set.

 

Prompto swallowed when at last came his turn. His heart was practically running out of his chest. He hadn’t gotten the man anything notable really–as far as material or monetary gifts went. He could feel sweat start to collect along his forehead, and his cheeks bloom in colour once more. Even his wrapping didn’t look good.

 

Blinking away the sting in his eyes, he waited with baited breath for the older man’s reaction. He seemed surprised by what he found in the box pulling out a plain black journal. The leather cover was hand bound, and across the front of the cover sat the words “Ignis’ Cookbook” with polished metal shaped into letters and glued onto the material with silver stitching around them. It was simple, and in hindsight, Prompto probably shouldn’t have bothered. Inside was a single framed picture of the four of them. In their very first, very badly taken seflie.

 

The rest of the pages were blank, waiting for recipes and notes to be taken down. He saw the man close the journal and look up, and Prompto nearly choked when their eyes met–Forest green against cornflower blue. The smile that crossed his face was worth every single uncomfortable moment.  
  
  
Prompto was in love.

 


	2. Side: Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dawn has come, and the world is recovering. Ignis gives Prompto his birthday present. It's about time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday @ronsenburg ! Sorry I took a million hours, and I`m also sorry that the last part goes all over the place. I hope you enjoy this Promnis.

Since his loss of eyesight, Ignis rarely celebrated anything. Not because he didn’t want to, but because it was hard to get anyone together these days. The world was recovering from being in ruin. The sun finally out, and the Earth settling once more into the balance of growing plant life that wasn’t solely hardy against the darkness and the cold.  
  
  
Surprisingly, because the soil had been left to rest in the wake of the starscourge, it had become fertile. Plantlife became abundant, food plentiful and fresh. It may have also been the fact that they hadn’t had any crops outside of hard roots, and synthetically grown vegetation that tasted bitter, or of nothing at all.  
  
  
With the boom in crops though, many ex-demon hunters took to farming. Others in helping the animal life of Eos to reproduce. Ignis himself had decided to stay in Lestallum. He was familiar with the layout of the city, and his home was already fully integrated there. No need to leave to New Insomnia for the sake of trying to recreate the ghost of a life long past.  
  
  
He sells baked goods in his once small and creaky bakery that sold hard breads, and flavourless scones. Now it was being painted over and refurnished for the demands he will be meeting soon, what with different types of flour like Tenebraen oat flour, Altissian spelt flour, Cleigne amaranth, and Duscaen barley becoming readily available. He’d be making things that ranged from pastries, to cakes, to breads. All sorts of meals he hadn’t prepared in roughly a decade and a half.  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ignis began rummaging around his drawers–trying to find the braille cookbooks that Gladiolus had given him.  
  
  
“A gift from a special bird.” he’d said, voice gruff and yet affectionate. There were only a handful of people that made the shield sound that way.  
  
  
“Aha!” he murmured in victory as he pulled out cookbooks. He felt the covers, grabbing the correct one and began to feel out for the recipe he needed.  
He knew what day it was since Cindy had been nice enough to make him a calendar that read in braille. October 25th.  
  
  
Prompto’s birthday. Meaning that the blonde would be dropping by soon with his usual ‘What’s cooking, good looking?’ and bright cheerful presence. Before he could only give Prompto a decent meal for his birthdays. This year, he’d finally be able to give him the cake he’d regretted never making.  
  
  
Setting himself up, he prepared the ingredients as the book called for to make a baumkuchen. The air of the small shop becoming scented with the sweet and simple scent. He placed the cake on the counter, ruffling around the drawer where he found some silicone chocobo molds to place on top of it and began to sprinkle a fine powder of yellow confectioners sugar.  
  
  
With the cake complete he left it in clear view of the doorway bustling about the kitchen to begin baking the bread dough he’d set out the day before. That was how he spent the evening, listening to the guests coming in and out of the bakery. Gladiolus and Iris were there with him around evening, talking fondly about their time in the barren ruined lands. About the wild hunts they had to do, and the rescue missions.  
Then the bell of the shop rung delicately as heavy and tired steps dragged themselves in.  
  
  
“Heya guys, sorry I’m comin’ in so late there was this–” Prompto stopped talking as he took in the sight. Ignis stood in a flour coated apron and his hair mused. Gladiolus and Iris were seated by the counter, drinks in their hands and wide grins in their faces.  
  
  
“Finally, the birthday boy is here. Iris, get the candles ready!” chortled out Gladiolus as he stood up and dragged the blonde in, sitting him down in front of baumkuchen, watching as the blondes’ blue eyes lit up with delight over the little decorations of chocobo in confectioners sugar.  
  
  
“Wait, this is for me?” he stuttered out before looking at Ignis, who offered him the same smile that made the blonde melt inside every damn time.  
  
  
“Well yes, I dare say that I thought you were not going to make it.” replied the blind man softly, looking sheepish. Iris was already in front of Prompto, placing the candles delicately on the cake, trying not to disturb the decorations before lighting them up.  
  
“Ok guys! It’s time to sing happy birthday, come on Iggy!” Iris called out happily, bringing the man in front of the mentioned birthday boy and clapping her hands. Gladio stood next to Prompto, clapping his shoulder before turning on the candles, grinning down at the other.  
  
“Happy birthday Prompto.”  
  
  
The blonde felt his eyes sting, blinking them momentarily in the hopes of taming the weepy feeling.  
  
  
“G-guys..”  
  
“I also have a gift for you. From the three of us.” replied Ignis softly, placing a hand on the other man’s hand, nodding his head towards the cake.  
  
“But first, make a wish.”  
  
  
Nodding frantically, the blonde blew at the candles, laughing wetly as Iris ran around the counter to hug him, feeling Gladiolus ruffle at his already messy and stiff peaks of hair.  
  
  
“Ok, ok, come on Iggy, let’s give him the present!” Iris looked up at the other, watching him let out a huff of a chuckle. The larger of the group was ruffling through the cabinets beneath, pulling out a medium sized box with twenty different ribbon flowers on the top of the lid.  
  
“Woah, that’s…”  
  
“We didn’t have much time to wrap it, Iris made up for it.” replied Ignis as he shifted for Gladiolus to put the box down in front of the blonde. Prompto bounced in his seat, eyes bright. He wondered what his friends had for him.  
  
“Now, I know this is a bit sudden–”  
  
“Iggy don’t spoil it! Open the surprise!” interrupted Iris, leaving the blind man flustered.  
  
“Yeah, you’re in for a real treat.” answered Gladdy, grinning.  
  
“Ok! Ok! Here I go!” Prompto pulled off the lid of the box, peering inside with wide eyes. The first thing that greeted him was a letter with a wax seal in black. The crest marked into the once soft seal was the Lucian Crest. His fingers shook as he peeled at the letter carefully, trying to preserve the mark. He swallowed as he read the neatly penned words. A letter of goodbye and hope from Noctis. A Thank you letter, for being there and never leaving his side. The blonde has to choke back tears but he’s quick to put away the parchment paper, catching the familiar whiff of Noctis’ cologne.  
  
  
The next gift he knows are from Iris and Gladiolus because it’s a custom made behemoth hide gun-holster. It’s smooth and carefully crafted with the Amicitia crest marked on the inside. On the outside however is a beautiful gold crest emblazoned in the form of a Chocobo in midattack.  
  
  
“It’s your very own crest! Noctis… he’d said that after everything, he was going to make your knighthood the real deal with a seal.” explained Iris softly, watching as Prompto looked up at the siblings, cheeks flushed red and smile wobbly.  
  
  
“Aww guys…”  
  
“No need to get soft Pom-Prom. There’s one more gift.” replied Gladio looking sheepish. Both he and Iris nudged Ignis forward, making the dirty blonde haired man clear his throat.  
  
“I… do hope you like the proceeding gift Prompto.” began the man, looking nervous. Something he rarely did.  
  
“I’m going to love it Igster, you know I always do!” replied Prompto peering into the box before freezing. There was no way. It must be a mistake.  
  
“Go on, pull it out.” grumbled Gladiolus, grunting as Iris elbowed him in the side. “What? He’s taking forever?”  
  
“You’ve forgotten romance in your old age.” griped Iris, watching as Prompto reached into the box and shakily pulled out a small black box. He snapped it open nervously, eyes growing wide at the simple ring nestled within. The band wasn’t anything spectacular, just the same metal as the skull necklace that Ignis had received from Noctis. The inset stone however, was spectacularly odd.  It seemed to almost glow, the blue that tinted it sometimes looking violet in certain angles. Like his eyes.  
  
“I… Ignis?” stammered out Prompto, looking up at the man who cleared his throat once more.  
  
“I believe that after 15 years or so of celebrating birthdays together, and tiptoeing around feelings of affection–at least on my end… That it would be beneficial of us to take the next step in our relationship.” Ignis moved his visor off his face, revealing the healed over scar on his face, eyelashes melted together with skin on the right of his face. It was smooth now, and silvery. His other eye made pale by the opaque white film that had developed from the damage he’d received. He normally never exposed himself that way, but it seemed almost necessary.  
  
“I’m not… perhaps the most charming of suitors anymore. But I would hope perhaps–with all the intimate years we’ve shared. Well, that perhaps you’d–”  
  
  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Prompto had launched himself over the counter and straight at the other man, a wet warbling ‘Yes!’ leaving the blondes lips.  
Gladio and Iris both crowded the new couple, eagerly hugging the living daylights out of the crying blonde and the flushed ex-advisor.  
  
  
“Iggy this is… this is the greatest thing /ever/.” replied Prompto sometime after partaking of his cake and holstering his gun lionheart in it’s new home. The blonde seemed content with his gifts, staring in awe at the simple yet lovely ring in his hand. Ignis could hear the hitches in his breath and the happy little warbling humming. The familiar tune that Prompto always liked to sing of about Chocobos.   
  
  
  
He couldn’t help himself. He was utterly in love.


End file.
